The things we do for Love
by Pum Pumpkin Witch
Summary: She would do anything for him, He had always been her first crush and she loved him, Summer would even kill a guy for him but they were no Bonnie and Clyde, he didn't feel the same way.


Oneshot

The pairing is Summer and Dean.

Reason why was I saw a few good videos of the two and they seen like they could be a cute couple also I noticed there was a lack of Summer Rae fanfiction mostly romance ones so I decided I would write a few just because she deserves more and I love her, she is my favourite Diva.

I don't own WWE but if I did Layla would never of replaced Summer

Enjoy

* * *

How the newspapers were going to love this, she could see it now on the front cover, Serial killer takes shot for Partner, a man she loved since they were in school more details on page four. They were going to sell it so well and tacky at the same time, opening her eyes, she watched as her partner in crime gunned down the cops that had caught up to them.

She could hear sirens but it didn't matter as they would be here soon.

The cops all down, she watched as he ran back to her, picking her body up. He cradle her to his chest, she could see his lips moving but didn't hear anything, the man she loved, the one she had taken the shot for was crying.

A sight she had never seen before.

But it was funny how love was the thing that had gotten her in to this situation.

This man had been a mere boy when she met him in school, a boy who didn't like anyone but she had somehow made friends with him maybe the fact she had help with two other guys. He had been her crush since growing up, no one knew and she never pursed it as he had told her he would love no one. Sure it crushed her then it got worse when he started dating a few girls through the years, had he told her he would love no one meant he would never go out with her, maybe.

When they got a bit older, her family had decided to move somewhere else, it saddened her quite a bit as she loved the place but maybe it was time to move on, all the fact she couldn't handle him with another slut on his arm. The day she was moving, a few of her friends had turned up but he didn't and it broke her heart. One of them, Seth had told her he must of over slept and of course she believed him, hugging them all she got into the car and her father drove off with the van following.

But he didn't over slept, he was at the diner with a girl, she saw when they drove pass. It crushed her heart, broke it into a million pieces. Of course he had seen her and for once he looked shocked, she had ducked covering her face as the tears slipped from her eyes and flowed down her cheeks, why did her father want to drive slow. She gave in and looked back, there he was in the middle of the road blocking traffic, she could see the other drivers yelling at him and the girl he had been with trying to pull him away but he didn't, all he did was stare at her with a sad face.

Watching her leave for ever, never to be seen again.

For years, she had finally got over him and that day, she had a new life and was living it with a smile before he had decided to come back into it.

She had been doing the dishes after a nice date with Fandango, this guy she met at her dance lessons, she had found someone to fill the gap well kinda. There were still some feelings left for him and they were ones she couldn't get rid of, placing the last dish way she heard the door and wondered who was knocking at this time. Putting down the towel, she walked over to the door just as the knocking had gotten louder and heavy, what did this person want.

Opening the door had been a mistake and a blessing at the same.

The blessing had been it was her friend from home, the one she loved while the mistake had been he was covered in blood.

There stood Dean Ambrose in blood, not a single scratch on him.

He closed the door quickly behind him as she had backed up a bit, what was going on, all she could do was watch as he closed all the curtains and lowered himself then she heard the sirens. What had he done, she heard him swore, the cops had pulled up and were knocking on every door in the neighbourhood. She heard the knock on her door and he looked at her with pleading eyes, she moved to the door an opened it, the two cops produced a wanted poster and there staring back at her was Dean. They told her he was a wanted murderer, over 20 kills, she couldn't believe her ears as she listened and soon they asked her if he had been through.

This was the second mistake she had made all due to love.

"No Ive never seen this man in my life, I was just doing the dishes and about to watch some tv"

They told her to be careful and left, she closed the door and leaned on the door as he came out of her living room. The sirens moved into the distance and silence was what was left, he must have been surprised she had lied for him but she could never tell, he was good at hiding his emotions like that. That night she was sitting on the floor by the door, he was sat only a few feet away from her, neither of them had spoken but she decided to break the silence.

"What happened?"

At first he didn't answer then he told her he killed someone but she shook her head, she then asked him what had happened in those years she had left for him to turn into a serial killer. He had smiled and started laughing, it made her scared but then he stopped as he looked at her.

"I was always a few screws loose back when we were kids, you know that Summer"

He was a very angry kid back then but she had never saw he as a killer well Seth had said that at one point he would be, how right he had been back then.

"Why my house, why not the others?"

Now that was burning through her head, there were perfect and more better houses in her neighbourhood that he could of broken into, his answer had surprised her.

"Because I tracked you down, I looked for you ever since you left"

After that she had gotten up and gone straight to bed, waking up he was gone and she thought it was a bad dream but it wasn't. She was having a nice quiet meal with Fandango in her living room then Dean set out from the kitchen again bloody looking. It went quiet and her date reached for the phone but Dean had kicked him then turned to her.

"Who is this?"

She didn't answer as Fandango did.

"Im her boyfriend who the hell are you"

That had been a mistake a very big mistake for Fandango as Dean had narrowed his eyes looking back to the guy. Several stabs to the chest, Fandango no longer lived and she couldn't believe her eyes at all, Dean had killed right in front of her.

Her third mistake of love was she helped him bury the body in her garden.

It went on for two weeks, she going to bed, him being gone in the morning then returning bloody and she never called the police but one night, he had come back looking worried so she asked him what was going on as he was stuffing a bag full of food and her clothing.

"They have tracked me down to this address, we need to leave."

She could of stayed and be seen as a hostage but no she fled with him, the cops now calling her a serial killer, they blamed her for the death of Fandango when the body had been found. She was said to have been hiding Dean which was kinda true as she did, on the run now was she because of love.

On the journey, she soon started killing as Dean had told her she had no life to go back to which was true.

Soon they had started calling them the new Bonnie and Clyde.

But it was never like that, she loved him but he would never love her back.

They travel around, killing people, she saw it gave Dean a thrill and she did it to keep him happy, that was what it was all about, keeping him happy however soon the cops were on their trail and soon they were cornered, six cops at gun point. No chance at all but Dean would never give up, she saw moment from one cop while Dean was reaching for the gun.

The cops had been told to capture them not kill but one guy though different, maybe they killed some close to him, they killed a lot of loved ones.

So she moved as the gun was fired.

Summer took the shot for Dean.

Falling to the ground, she swore she heard him scream her name but soon it became quiet for her as the blood poured from her chest wound and created a puddle around her.

Soon she could hear.

"Summer don't die on me here now, we made it so far now, we can keep going"

"Dean it's the end for me, you know it"

"No, why did you take the shot Summer, why"

It was time to tell him, she had only a few minutes left before Death would take her into his grip.

"Because I love you Dean, always have and I would never let anyone hurt you"

Her eyes soon began to close but she felt water drop onto her face causing her to open her eyes again, Dean buried his head into her chest as he cried and it broke her heart, the sirens soon became louder, they were coming.

"Dean you need to go"

"No, Im not leaving, you are not walking out of my life again Summer. My world was always dark till you walked in, you were the sunshine I always wanted but was too afraid to approach, your my girl and no one else, I hated that it's been this long for me to tell you but don't leave me again Summer please im begging you."

This was what she wanted to hear, all her life she waited for this and it finally came, it was just her and him now no one else. She never heard the screams of the cops nor the gunshots, Summer just watched as Dean was hit, one by one, he fell forward and their foreheads touching. Dean smiled at her as he looked at her, she looked into his eyes as one cop approached them, he held a gun to Dean's head.

"Together forever right Summer"

"Of course"

The trigger was pulled.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Summer sat up in her chair, the book that was resting on her chest fell to the floor, she placed a hand onto her chest as Paige who had been in the room with her rushed to her side.

"Summer you ok?"she asked worried.

It had been a dream, she wasn't a killer, she was a diva. She had been reading a book and fallen asleep, Summer wiped her cheeks to noticed they were wet. Tears, she had been crying, looking at Paige she didn't know what to say then she remembered.

Dean had been shot right in front of her.

Getting up, she ran straight out the door, she ignored the looks she got as Paige called after her. She had to find him, she needed to see him, turning around the corner Summer saw Dean standing with Seth and Roman talking about something, she could hear Paige calling her and the footsteps of her friend but that didn't matter.

"Dean"she shouted.

Running, she wrapped her arms around him as she flung herself onto Dean, she buried her head into his chest as she dropped the book onto the floor.

"Your ok, they didn't shoot you"she repeated.

"Summer?"Dean asked.

That's when she realized what she was doing, so she let go of Dean and stepped back, feeling embrassed and stupid. Summer said sorry as she stepped back before turning around and ran over to Paige dragging the other diva away, Dean was confused as Seth picked up the book.

"That was strange"Roman said,

"The tale of Bonnie and Clyde" Seth said reading the title of the book.

"Isnt that the couple that went on a killing spree" Roman asked.

"Yeah"Dean replied still looking at where Summer had left.

Her words ringing in his head, Dean took the book out of Seth's hands and started walking, both Roman and Seth watched him wondering what he was doing. Summer was sitting on the chair rubbing her face as Paige asked her what had happened.

"Why were you hugging Dean?" Paige asked.

She would never live this down if it got out, she trusted Paige but this was something that no one needed to know. Summer didn't need people finding out she had a crush on Dean Ambrose of the Shield nor did she need them to find out she had day dreams about them being Bonnie and Clyde. There was a knock on the door and who would you guess walked through, Fandango stepped in asking what was going on, she did not need this now.

"Summer, what just happened, you supposed to be with me remember"

Paige really wanted to slap him and Summer really wanted her to do it, then suddenly Dean walked in and the scene of Dean stabbing Fandango from her dream went through her mind.

"You dropped this" he said.

Summer really needed to thank Paige as her friend pushed Fandango out before he could say something, leaving her and Dean alone. It made her blush so she tried to hide it from the guy, he held out the book and she reached for it.

"I never took you for reading something like this Summer" he said.

"I like the romance, how she never gave up on him. She would kill for him, he was the moon to her sun" Summer replied as she held the book to her chest.

How silly she must of sounded to him but she didn't him laugh at her like other people would, no he leaned forward, their faces almost touching, this caused her to blush harder and he was smiling softly. Dean moved a piece of her hair out of her face, he stepped closer and she stopped breathing for that one second.

"Like you're the sunshine in my darkness"he said.

"Yeah, wait…"

He silenced her with a kiss as he pulled her closer before she could wrapped her arms around him, he pulled back with a smile.

"I like this whole idea of being Clyde and you being Bonnie but there is one thing you should remember, we aint going down easily"

The smirk on his face made her smile, Dean offered her his arm and with a smile she slipped her arm through, Dean opened the door and they both stepped out. Paige and Fandango were arguing but stopped when they saw Summer and Dean, all Paige could do was grin while Fandango was shocked, he was about to walk over and break up what was going on but Seth knocked him out.

"God he is annoying" he said.

"I know" Paige replied.

She, Seth and Roman watched Summer and Dean walk off, they wondered what was going on but all they could do was smile.

"So tell me about this dream then" Dean said grinning.

"Well you stabbed Fandango"

Bonnie and Clyde, Summer and Dean, she liked that had a nice ring to it.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that, if you didn't then oh well.

I would love you if you the readers could review but just seeing the figures of people who looked at it is still good enough for me :)

Enjoy your day/night

:D


End file.
